


太逊

by Ceciliaxos



Category: NU'EST
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaxos/pseuds/Ceciliaxos
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 20





	太逊

大众的认知中，Beta是钝感的性别，但是也幸而不必为AO责任所束缚。419圈就有一句名言，缠绵悱恻的永恒爱情是属于AO的，自由与快乐的露水姻缘是属于Beta的。

当然还是圈中新人时，金钟炫也曾经担忧的问过带他进入这个世界的前辈，虽然几率是低，万一真的怀孕了怎么办。那个人毫不在意的说先不论为什么要进生殖腔，一点419的底线都不守，多少Beta家庭费劲心思都怀不上，男性Beta怀孕更是少见，要是真的怀上了，恭喜你只用付出十月怀胎的代价就能实现多少人一生的愿望，不值吗？不想养千千万万的Beta家庭等着领养呢。

总之就是因为这样的原因，长相上乘的Beta们在一夜情对象中当然是非常抢手的，金钟炫也是如此。

如果说模范Beta有一个公认的标准，那必然是金钟炫这样的人。通常认为，稀少的Alpha和Omega拥有更加优越的才能，但是金钟炫凭借自己的勤奋和聪慧在年纪轻轻时便领先一头，这一度令他极度的自信，以为自己能成为那个突破Beta的Glass Roof的第一人。却不想在此之后的五年间，他的职位一点都没有提升，无数次的二选一后留下的永远是身为Beta的自己。

这或许是他为何从入圈开始就有那个奇怪的要求的原因：只约发情期的Alpha。这着实是不大常见的，因为Alpha在发情期会变得极度缺乏安全感，粘人又精力十足，有些极端的案例肌肉男都能变成小哭包。不是很多Alpha愿意让自己的这一面为陌生人所见，追慕Alpha的雄性气息的Omega也尽量会避开发情期的Alpha，而对于Beta而言更重要的问题是发情期Alpha的性爱过于猛烈持久，往往会导致三天下不了床的情况。

不过金钟炫却总能成功的驾驭这些野兽们，让双方恰到好处的各取所需。

无疑别人对于419的需求只是满足性欲，但是他其实不是性欲旺盛的人，他想要的东西是在日常生活中实在难以获得的。

前辈曾经笑话他：“怕怀孕还偏偏去招惹发情期的Alpha，明知山有虎偏向虎山行啊？”

“也就他们发情期的时候能欺负他们一下了，其他时候你能想象平时Alpha求你的样子吗？上一次，对面大厦45层的那个顶级律所的合伙人，跪在我面前求我给他。真是，太解气了，解气到两个月我都没有约了。”

明明有着似Omega的姣好容颜和软萌的举动，骨子里却是个睚眦必报的抖s。“想着用性去报复Alpha，总有一天要翻车的。”那个前辈也不是没有警告过他，没想到金破仑这么快就遇见了他的滑铁卢。

他栽了，今晚的这个年轻人是个彻头彻尾的新手，所以能理直气壮无视一切419里墨守成规的规则。

对方发来邀请的时候看上去只是个人畜无害的大学生，无p的白底证件照做交友软件头像，帅得可以直接出道。脸正好是金钟炫的菜，就和对方约在自己家附近的酒店，他早到了一些先洗了个澡，听见门铃响了一开门看见年轻的Alpha乖乖站在门口等着自己的许可才进房间的时候，金钟炫还觉得甚是满意。结果自己一关门背过身还没来得及说点什么，对方就像大型软体动物一样趴他身上。金钟炫想训诫他，话还没说到一半，这只大狐狸马上委屈巴巴，眼中含泪的盯着他，乖得像家养生物，和过去即使是发情期也总要据理力争，最后再被自己的辩论思维镇压，最终拜倒在他面前的那些Alpha完全不一样。这该死的美色令人智昏，本应在性爱中占据主导的人这次彻彻底底着了套，从戴还是不戴安全套开始，一次次的做出让步，直到肉刃毫不犹豫的捅开从来没有打开过的生殖腔入口，他才发现自己已经成了被蛛丝缠死的猎物。Alpha最后耀武扬威的在他的最深处成结射了四次，而他在最后一次中途就因为被折腾得体力不支昏了过去，一举打破了他自己给自己设的绝不过夜的约定。

这也太逊了。

索幸Beta的恢复力让金钟炫在约炮对象还没醒来的时候就顺利的从噩梦中惊醒。毕竟昨晚自己很没有面子的输了，甚至从Alpha直接了当的动作可以看出这人不是强暴play爱好者就是个超新手。不过从他眼中为弄痛了自己而露出的担忧和甚至因为害怕而流出的小眼泪，金钟炫相信他是后者，然而也因此这个败北就更加的挫败。被一个新手带跑了节奏，太逊了。从惊醒的第一刻起金钟炫就在思考如何速速跑路，但是他很快发现自己被一夜情对象当做了等身玩偶一样死死抱着，只是稍稍移动了对方的手臂，感觉这只警觉的大型食肉动物就会被惊醒。

而自己全身的骨头都在酸痛，胸口和脖子上满是吻痕牙印和口水，后穴里的精液完全没有清理，他收缩穴口还能感受到没有凝固的部分在慢慢流出来。真是个好没风度的臭Alpha，金钟炫气的一脚把这个野蛮人踹下床，撑着一口气在地上随便抓了几件衣服穿上就摔门离开了。越想越气的是，那个Alpha裹着被子在一声巨响中摔到地上后居然依旧睡得香甜，抱着被子一副餍足样子。

“该死的，要不是开房划的我的信用卡，就该让这小子付今天的一切费用。”直到在出租车上，金钟炫还一边揉着剧痛的腰骨一边碎碎叨叨的骂着。

他不敢承认的是，他这个公认的抖s，首尔Beta之光居然彻底臣服于一个年轻的没权没势的Alpha。在性爱上，他无法对这个人说不。

“只是因为太帅了所以一时失了智，这也不算什么，也不代表我对Alpha的看法有什么改变。嗯一定是这样的。”金钟炫疯狂脑内欲盖弥彰：“再也不约他了，这样就好了。”

他在交友app上隆重的拉黑了这个Alpha。

金钟炫觉得之后他会丝毫不受影响的继续自己高岭之花，Alpha收割机，百分百好评一夜情对象的身份，然而一个月后的年度例行体检中，他光荣而不幸的被宣告了新的身份：一位罕见的Beta孕夫。

他整个人都木了，确实是因为突然的加班任务只是草草清洗没有买避孕药就去工作了。那天他还自豪的想着，我们Beta就是社会中流砥柱啊，你看我昨天刚刚被蹂躏成那样今天马上就能加班了，甬道里精液都还没洗干净呢。你看Alpha发情期那哭唧唧的样子，看Omega三天两头请假，都是中看不中用的废物，哪比得上我们Beta云云。

“根据国家促进生育法规，流产需要胎儿父母双方在场签署同意书，所以现在我们是不可能同意您的要求的。”医生皱着眉头教育道：“Beta生育率那么低，别人怀上开心还来不及呢。还有提升出生率是每个国民的义务，小年轻们可不能因为想享受二人世界什么的推卸责任啊。”

然后又是什么民族大义，什么认清肩负历史使命的重要性，一通教育了一番。然后金钟炫还没来得及解释清楚自己的情况就被请出了产科诊室，医生在门口还反复叮嘱他孕期注意营养和禁不良行为，Beta的胎儿比Omega要脆弱，让他在一众同事面前成功实现了社会性死亡。

办公室内情绪很诡异，所有人都在悄悄打量新晋孕夫的情况，毕竟男性Beta自然怀孕那是0.01%的几率，而且这位小主管单身得明明白白肯定不会去做试管婴儿。是谁玷污了我们的高岭之花还一发入魂，真是集神钓手和神枪手于一身的新时代能人啊，大家愉快的吃着瓜。

而瓜田中心的金钟炫为了写封短信快把手机屏幕捏碎了，要说最大的问题果然还是在那个人不带套这一点上，虽然他自己也确实同意了；但是生殖腔内射也太过了不是吗，可人家做了整整四次怎么不见你拒绝，还不是因为爽到了就忘了；如果至少清理干净.....算了吧，你也知道这就是借口。竟然很难以受害者的口吻写这封邮件的事实令金钟炫无比的窝火，最后他随手打上：“我怀孕了，你的。”就直接给对方发了过去。

金钟炫没有感觉错，黄旼炫真的是个超级新手，还是个打算把约炮软件当红娘软件用的正经人，理由就是对隔壁大厦68层的高岭之花先生爱得深沉了。擅长说情话的黄先生，碰上的却是Beta严防死守的铁壁。兴趣是工作，爱吃的食物是土豆，喜欢的音乐是trot，喜欢去的地方没有，如果按频率就是家和办公室......感谢楼下律所小伙伴的告密，让他嫉妒得发狂又兴奋得发疯。然后，前无古人的第一次约完自己暗恋对象就被一脚踢下床顺带拉黑。

发情期的Alpha本就心灵脆弱，所以他窝在酒店被子哭了小半天，最后红肿着眼睛办了退房手续。大概是因为他从小就被众人夸赞的美貌，前台的Beta小姐大概是会错意了还安慰了他一番，例如渣男早分早好，不分留着等冬天补充绿色蔬菜吗之类的。

被当成失足Omega的黄先生只能尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，接受前台小姐在接到客房检查后（大概也包括避孕套一概没有动过的信息）更加猛烈的安抚，大有怕他出门就往路中间一躺的样子。然而浸没在碎碎念中的黄先生脑海中全是昨晚自己在那个Beta身上驰骋，把他摆弄成各种姿势狠厉的侵犯他的样子。那软硬不吃的高岭之花一被他拉低枝头，便如快散架一般楚楚动人，眼角飘红，满眼不乐意又禁不住诱惑最终臣服在自己的攻势之下。最后他耍了点小心机，趁着Beta被过度激烈的性爱后的虚无感弄昏了头，蹭着他的肉棒说着淫言秽语讨求他进来的时候长驱直入直接打开生殖腔，像标记Omega一样把他的生殖腔装到再也塞不下更多东西，颈后满是牙印，最后把他锁死在自己的怀抱中一同沉沉睡去。

为什么会被拉黑呢？明明昨天晚上对方也一副爽到了的样子，而且明明还夸我好看来着的。真实的委屈加上发情期后遗症让他连续好几天都处于低沉状态，忧郁的气质倒是让他的倾慕者又一度暴增。

“隔壁89楼那个著名的大帅哥忧郁的样子也好帅啊，你看你看就是窗边绿植后面那一桌。”

“之前还有点奶气的感觉，现在完全就是A味爆棚啊。”

“啊，他是Alpha来着？”

“是啊，你闻不到他身上那股柠檬味吗，形容一下就是和我们金总监半个月前那夸张的柠檬味香水一样的味道。”

“啊？金总监用过香水吗？”

“你们Beta真的很迟钝也......”

黄旼炫苦思冥想了快一个月都找不到合理的与金钟炫修复关系的借口，然后那条短信就仿佛神意一般出现了。

他知道自己喜欢的人是Beta的，数年前他作为实习生跟着前辈与金钟炫的公司合作，金钟炫就已经是行业内著名的新星了，连挑剔的前辈都对他赞不绝口，复又叹惜他只是个Beta：“你们拥有别人天生无法拥有的起点，要是还不如人家岂不是丢脸？”

身为一个Beta是如何在众多Alpha中脱颖而出的？黄旼炫在金钟炫身上看见的是乌龟一般的耐心与勤奋，是无数个深夜中对面大楼独自明亮的那扇窗户。即便如此不公还是会降临在他身上，听前辈说明明是Alpha的错误，结算时总是算在Beta头上。想也觉得他应该对Alpha们深恶痛绝，却又在自己因为业务不熟拖累他加班的时候温和的笑着对他说没关系，你也尽力了，资料送到了就赶紧回家吧剩下的交给我了。那个笑容过于灿烂，以至于在两人再未见面的几年中都不曾有些许褪色。

他对与暗恋多年对象的首次体验其实是很抱歉的，嫉妒与狂喜叠加发情期令他失控了。这时候他有侥幸过金钟炫是个Beta，而他已经早早做好了这辈子没有子女，全心全意爱一个人的心理准备。不想这万中无一的几率降临在他们头上。

金钟炫目光复杂的看着桌对面的年轻人。在他的目光扫射下，黄旼炫活像一只做错事的家养狐狸，漂亮的皮毛全耷拉着。黄旼炫确实太是他的菜了，从外貌到性格，这或许是他那时为何突然鬼迷心窍任由这个人对他肆意妄为的原因吧。

“说说怎么办吧？”金钟炫喝了口咖啡，尝试打破两人间的尴尬局面。

“咖啡因对胎儿不好，换成果汁吧。”黄旼炫像是在逃避什么一样，急忙叫服务员。

“......如果是要打掉的，好不好又有什么关系呢？”金钟炫叹了一口气，却也顺从的放下杯子。

听到这句话，年轻人瞬间变得严肃起来。他转过头，今夜第一次直视金钟炫的眼睛，一字一句地说道：“不要，我要对你负责。”

“......”Beta又一次的叹气，“你为什么要负责呢？我不是Omega，其实我们之间的关系并不是不可逆锁定。你又怎么负责呢？我的一生本不需要依附于一个Alpha，一个所谓的主人。我们素未相识，你却能那么轻易说出收留一个人的未来的话，你理解我的过去，我的现在，我的梦想吗？”

不愧是能爬上金字塔上层的Beta，这一串质疑让从小为自己头脑自豪的黄旼炫都一时间哑口无言。

见桌对面的年轻人复又低下头长久的沉默不语，金钟炫不由得继续叹气。想他也确实是太年轻所以想当然的觉得只要对自己负责就能将两人的损失降到最低，如果不是自己太过于有个性可能也确实如此吧，也别为难他了。自己作为年长者，理应先提供一个可行的解决方法，他开口把话题转回正轨：“幸好我不是Omega，所以你就和我去一趟医院签个同意函......”

然后他剩下的话就被年轻人的嘴唇全部堵在了嗓子里。柔软的，如同花瓣一般保养良好的嘴唇，没有一点死皮，可见这个Alpha过着精致的生活，和嘴唇经常干裂起皮的自己不一样。金钟炫突然有一种挫败感，呜呜的挣扎又怕碰伤了对方。黄旼炫用手大力固定着他的头不让他逃离，舌头趁着他发声的间隙就伸了进来，搅缠着自己的舌头把最后一丝抗拒融化在两人的津液中，直到金钟炫终于喘不过气黄旼炫才放开他。

服务员或许刚刚来过又被这桌客人奇妙的举动吓跑了，总之四周一个人也没有，其实黄旼炫是希望有的，还能充当个证人。他死死握住金钟炫的手不让Beta因为羞耻而跑掉，其实他自己也是薄脸皮的人却在这时候爆发出了巨大的勇气：“因为我爱你。

虽然我知道这很厚脸皮，但是我不想对我的情感撒谎。当然如果您对我没有一点好感，这确实是对您的枷锁吧，但是对我而言，对您负责会是我一生的荣幸，也请不要低估我对我爱的人的了解程度。”

完全是你菜的一夜情对象突然向你激情表白并说自己了解你的一切是什么感受？金钟炫的脑中反正是一片空白，他甚至还不知道这个年轻人的名字，但是他的眼神又是如此真诚，和一个多月前的那个晚上一样炽热的情感。

在金钟炫向上攀爬的漫漫长路中，他已经习惯了Alpha们的各种漫不经心的玩笑，学会了不期待一切情感。但是这个年轻人似乎是不一样的，是值得去相信的。

“给我一个机会，让我证明我自己。”年轻人握紧了他的手，“从我还是一个实习生的时候到今天已经六年了。即使不是今天，我也希望能得到回应。”

过于灼热了，这已然是情人一般的视线，让金钟炫都忍不住落荒而逃。

“啊，所以说你的'灰姑娘'就这么逃跑了，所以'王子'就来找'国王'求助来了是吧？”邕圣祐一脸戏谑的看着自己的好友难得的为情所困的样子，“来来来，叫声爸爸就帮你。”

“闭嘴。”黄旼炫正脸趴在吧台上闷闷说道，“快帮我。”

“我倒觉得您距离终点线已经不远了，黄先生。”邕大师摇晃着玻璃杯自信的说，“被强吻了还没泼你一脸水然后一边骂着耍流氓一边转头就走，你还是很有希望的嘛。”

“......你不觉得你刚刚那段动作描述过于详细了吗？”

“总而言之就是主动出击吧，黄先生！”邕圣祐皮笑肉不笑的用大杯苏打水堵住这不会讲话乱挑重点的麻烦家伙的嘴，“反正你还有个孩子作借口呢。”

  
金钟炫一周内通过前台收到的匿名礼物摆满了一个小茶几，但是无一例外的卖相奇特，像是初中女生第一次做出的手工本命巧克力一样奇形怪状，只有附赠的卡片上真挚的文字能看出这是来自一个“用心”的追求者。

“不过这个花束放家里会做噩梦，放办公室会更年期的吧......”

“这个饼干看上去吃了就会死呢。”

“这个画真是深得解构主义精髓......”

“除了卡片上的漂亮话，全都不能看啊！”吃瓜群众大声哀嚎，“前台还说是个绝世大帅哥呢，这样就算是孩儿他爸都救不回来啦。”

“绝世帅哥？有隔壁大厦89层那个帅哥帅吗？”

“好像就是他吧......狐狸眼的很高的那个？”

“居然梦想成真了！磕死了，磕死了，我要为他们的婚礼摇旗呐喊！”

金钟炫的烦恼就这样从私人时间发展到了全时段，在全办公室的关注下他再也无法逃避，腹中胎儿的逐渐成长也容不得自己继续迷茫下去了。

“气死人了，努力了那么久，现在就这么被一群Alpha看笑话。”也许是孕期特有的情绪波动，他现在丝毫不觉得用最低劣的想法来揣摩自己同事们的看法有任何问题。

让他想起来还在学校的时候，身为一个过于努力的Beta是如何被Alpha们排挤的，又是如何躲在自己的秘密基地里掉眼泪。他是乌龟，因为知道任何一次可能对Alpha们来说微不足道的失误对自己都有可能是致命的，所以筑起厚厚的防御，藏起那个脆弱而孤独的自己。如果一个人活在黑暗中太久，即使是对普通人而言很正常的日光都足以令他双目失明，那个年轻人过于炽热的爱意或许就是如此。

他承受不起。

金钟炫向公司请了个三天的病假，他想这也不算是欺骗，他的心确实是病入膏肓了，希望它不要影响到自己下一次的升迁机会。然后他又狠狠打了自己一巴掌让自己清醒一下。真是可笑，他不懂了，为什么自己连这种时候都在想着不能留下污点，不能输给Alpha，害怕过去的努力功亏一篑。大概是在漫长的斗争中，他已经被这个社会Alpha至上的准则pua了，无意识的默认了身为Beta的自己就是应该完美无缺才能打破那Glass Roof。

跟上司请完假他就回了办公室收拾东西准备入职以来第一次早退。他其实很少收到礼物。人们会因为山就在那里而去挑战它，却少有人真正的去爱自己的挑战目标。他捡起散落在小茶几上的丑巴巴的花束贺卡巧克力，仔仔细细放进了公文包里带回了家。  
怪沉的，但是还不如那个人置于他体内的那个小生命的重量。

他本来想睡前小酌一杯，顾虑起这个可爱可恨的小东西，只好忍住酒瘾随便拆了一盒那个人送的巧克力啃着。这盒巧克力，不像阿甘的那盒，不需要猜下一颗是什么味道，满满都是自己喜欢的香草味，这是他一连吃掉了一排才发现的。就连那丑巴巴的花束里也是用心满满的夹着他的诞生花茉莉，在五月的春夜中发散淡淡的芬芳。他想起那个年轻人的话，说让他不要低估他对自己的了解。

好逊啊，原来自己是那么容易心动的人吗？其实好像是的，很久很久以前他也是会因为突然的陷入爱情而变得柔软的人，不像现在，心就像煮久了的橡胶鱼一样硬邦邦的。当时的那个人叫什么来着？因为只是合作项目的一个小小实习生，还是个Alpha，便心中想着大概只是自己人生中不可能的匆匆过客之一就没有去问。只是和他待在一起就感觉十分的柔软，在整个项目组都默认组内唯一的Beta是不需要关怀的埋头苦干的老黄牛时，只有那个实习生会默默的关心他，记得帮他留出一份下午茶。其他的点还有，那应该是个爱干净的孩子，每次来都会帮自己打扫工作间，教养也很好，声声敬语到位得体，个子高高的，长得也很帅......难道就是那个人吗？

叮铃铃，电话铃突兀的响起打碎了金钟炫脑海中即将成型的回忆幻影，他没有确认来电人就接通了电话。

“我听说你请了长假，没事吧？和我有关吗？如果我影响你的生活了，那我以后不这么做了。”那个年轻人的声音从听筒里传出来。

“没有，是我自己的问题。”他叹了一口气，转过身背靠栏杆，凝视着一片漆黑的室内，就像自己此刻黑洞洞的心，“如果你不是Alpha，可能我已经答应你了。假设这就是我的回答，你会怎么回应呢？”

电波那一头陷入了长久的沉默。

真的是很难的问题吧？金钟炫自己也觉得自己作的可以。明明是自己因为对Alpha的偏见而迈不过这道坎，却把问题全部抛给对方。要是对方就这么放弃自己了，可能自己又要更痛恨Alpha几分，这就是个恶性循环。

“但是如果我不是Alpha，我也可能不会爱上你，钟炫哥。”金钟炫听见对方开门关门的声音，“正因为我能站在Alpha的起跑线上，我才能得到那个实习接近您；又因为我的人生走着轻松的捷径，我才会敬重走更为艰辛的路却能达到比我更远的地方的您；而我爱上你，是在这些我作为Alpha的前提之下，无关你我性别的事情，这也是事实。”

“你听说过，一个人生命中可能会有两万个适合成为他的配偶的人，所以我不敢说，你与我是命运中的唯一。但是，在我们的身份，我们的性别，这一个个的选择肢的引导下，我遇到了你，并且爱上了你。即使你不是Beta，我不是Alpha，我也可能会因为其他缘由遇见你，因为喜欢你的其他地方而爱上你。但是在已成事实的这一刻，我也不能没有良心的说我不应作为一个Alpha而生。”

“如果你已经产生了这份感情，为了区区源头的问题又要狠心割舍它，我觉得这是舍本逐末的事情。”

“这就是我的回答，金钟炫，我感激一切让我爱上你，让我靠近你的宿命，甚至感谢可能给你带来痛苦的意外，但是这都是我这边的想法，我也允许你厌恶我是个Alpha 的事情，厌恶这个孩子，只要你不厌恶我本身。”

这回轮到金钟炫失语了，他甚至想大喊这人真是无耻犯规不择手段，但是自己又确实很逊的被这一梭梭子弹打穿了防御。

“狡猾的家伙。”他说。

“那还有更狡猾的。”他听见那个人的声音，这次却不是通过听筒，隔壁楼的大帅哥就站在他家楼下看着他，“你看，我真的离你很近。”

“过分。”金钟炫像个小孩子一样撅起鸭子嘴。

“但是我还想更过分一点，钟炫呐，我还能离你更近一点吗？”黄先生笑得像个大傻子。

“那不行，小实习生再多努力一把吧。”金主管不会轻易屈服的，那可真是太逊了。


End file.
